


Let's be honest, it has happened before it will happen again.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [15]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the many times Jane spilled coffee in Maura's car.</p><p> </p><p>Season 4 Episode 2<br/>In over your head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's be honest, it has happened before it will happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just before  
> 

"Morning sexy."

"Right back at you gorgeous," replies Jane

 

Jane gets up, stretching. She looks out the window and turns back to Maura.

 

"Where's your car?"

"I took it to Leroy's."

"Why?" asks Jane

"Someone poured coffee in it, it stinks."

 

Maura looks at Jane.

 

"What, why you looking at me for."

 

Maura keeps staring at Jane.

 

"How do you know it was me?"

"Well it wasn't me, and you're the only other person that uses it."

"That's not...true, that's true."

 

Jane gives Maura a toothy grin.

 

"I'm sorry, can't promise it won't happen again because you know I love my coffee."

"I know," replies Maura

"It can't have been that bad."

"It smells like a deco."

"How do you even..."

"Why do you even ask these questions, you know the answer...I work with the dead," replies Maura

 

Jane smiles kissing Maura on the lips.


End file.
